Chimaera
by McDitzi
Summary: Max has a sister she never knew about.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the twins of the X-5's  
  
  
She moved through the night, undetectable in the tight black suit that covered her slender frame. A gust of wind blew through her brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair. Her brown eyes glinted as a car passed by her. She was getting better at this sneaking around stuff. It was almost too easy for her to rob people by now. She was a Robin Hood of sorts, she took from the rich and gave to the poor. She didn't think of herself of a thief or anything. She was just trying to help herself and others. "Just one more job tonight," she told herself in a reassuring way. She knew that if she pulled this job off, she wouldn't have to do this again for awhile. She jumped to ledge above her head in a swift cat like movement. She quietly entered the apartment and saw what she came for and grabbed it. Back out the window and on the ground, she sprinted home.  
Back at home, she dropped her bag on her bed and jumped into the shower to clean up before her meeting. Under the hot spray, she went over the day's events. It was just like any other day, except for that guy. For some reason he looked familiar. "Oh well," she thought, "it's just some guy." She finished her shower and got dressed and jumped on her motorcycle and headed off to meet with her latest buyer.   
She arrived at the building a few minutes later. She checked to be sure it was safe and entered the restaurant. She looked for the man she was supposed to be meeting. She spotted him in the corner, it was the man from the street.  
She went over and sat down. He introduced himself as Logan Cale. She knew that name sounded familiar, but couldn't quite figure out why. They got to talking and he mentioned how familiar she looked. Then it dawned on him, this was Max's twin that she had just found out about.   
"Excuse me, but I didn't catch your name," he said to her.  
"It's Chimaera."  
"Ok. Just checking. You look an awful lot like my girlfriend, Max."  
"You know Max? She's my sister. We just found out about each other. I am part of a secret Manticore project where they raised identical twins to a few of the X-5's. So far only 2 of us have paired up. Me and Max, and Terra and Tinga. There's still Zach's twin and Jondy's twin. Why am I telling you this? How do I know I can trust you?"  
"Max trusts me."  
"Ok. Now about this package."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2 through4

Part 2  
"I got this from the apartment of the guy you're after."  
Logan looked at the disc for a minute then said, " Are you sure this has the records of who he has sold to and the financial stuff?"  
"It should, and if it doesn't I can always break in again. It's not like it's hard for me or anything," she answered.  
"I suppose Max could always help you."  
"No! I mean, she doesn't know I'm here yet. We've only talked on the phone. Let me talk to her again before you tell her I'm in Seattle. She thinks I'm still in Phoenix"  
"I won't tell her," Logan promised.  
"Look, I've got to be going. My roommate and I have plans tonight. We're going to check out this bar he friend told her about. It's called Crash."  
Before Logan could tell her that's where Max was going tonight, Chimaera was out the door and on her bike.  
"Max is in for a surprise," he told himself.  
SAME TIME AT MAX'S  
"Hey boo," Max said to Original Cindy, as she came in the door.  
"Hey. Are we still going to Crash tonight?"  
"Yeah. Logan doesn't need me tonight. Just let me change and we'll go."  
HALF AN HOUR LATER, CRASH  
Max and Cindy walked in and were immediately mobbed by Sketchy, who said something so fast that they couldn't understand him.  
"Whoa! Sketchy, slow it down. You're beginning to sound like Herbal," Max said.  
"Ok. Max I think that I have had too much to drink," he told her.  
"And this is new?"  
"No, but this time I haven't had that much."  
"Ok. Now that you've told us what was so important, can we please go sit down?"  
"Max, do you have a twin?"  
  
  
Part 3  
"What?!" she responded, after the initial shock hit her. "Chimaera can't be here, she's still in Phoenix," she thought.  
"I said, do you have a twin," Sketchy over enunciated.  
"Ummm, I gotta go to bathroom. Cindy, come with me," she said as she drug Cindy away from the guys.  
"Women. Why do they insist on peeing in groups?" Sketchy asked Herbal as they watched they girls walk away.  
"I have no clue," Herbal responded.  
Max finally eased up on Cindy just out side the bathroom.  
"Max, what's all this about?"  
"I do have a twin. I just found out about her. She was part of an even more secret Manticore project. Only about four of us have twins. Me, Zach, Tinga, and Jondy," Max hurriedly told her.  
"Really? And how did you find out about.... what's her name?"  
"Chimaera. She was with Terra when they found Tinga and Zach. Zach gave her my number and told her not to call me, but she's just like me. She called as soon as she got settled in Phoenix. And that's where she is or at least where she should be."  
"And you think she is here, in Seattle, in this bar of all bars? Boo, you been spending too much time with Sketchy."  
"Well, we won't know unless we go out there. C'mon, let's go. They've already got the beer and right now, I could use one."  
  
  
Part 4  
"So, tell me more about your twin." Herbal said to Max, who was still trying to figure it all out.  
"Well, she's basically me, except for the upbringing. The main difference is our name. I don't know much about her since we were separated at birth," Max told them, careful not to divulge any information about Manticore and her own upbringing.   
"Well, what is her name?" Sketchy asked.  
"Chimaera."  
At that moment, Chimaera just happened to walking by on her way to the bar. She turned and said, "What?" After she said that, she realized that the voice didn't belong to her roommate, it sounded like her. She realized that the voice had come from the right, so she turned and looked in that direction. At a table, just a little ways from her own, she saw Max surrounded by her friends. She let the pitcher drop from her hands, it broke into a thousand tiny shards as it hit. She didn't think Max would be here, not tonight anyway.   
At the sound of the breaking glass, Max looked over and saw Chimaera. It took a minute to register, and when it had she stood up.   
"I'll be right back," she told her friends before she walked away.  
"Ok," they responded before diving back into their new conversation about the shirt Normal had worn that day.  
Max took off at a run, weaving between tables and reached Chimaera within seconds.  
Chimaera didn't see her because she was picking up the pieces of the pitcher, but she heard her and sensed her standing behind her. She slowly stood and turned around.  
  
  



	3. Part 5 through 7

Part 5  
"Max!" Chimaera said with happiness.  
"Chimaera! What are you doing here?" Max asked her.  
"Just checking up on my sister. Is that a good enough reason for you?"  
"As your sister, I want to make sure you are safe."   
"I suppose you have reason for concern. I mean with Lydecker and all. Well I better get back to my roommate." She said, looking for a reason to get away from Max. She was sure she had said something to make Max mad judging by the look on her face.  
"You think I'm gonna let you get away without introducing you to my friends." Max knew exactly what she was thinking and softened her expression, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, just surprised you didn't call before you came."  
Chimaera was relived to hear that Max wasn't mad at her, " Well, let me go tell Jessie, my roommate, and we can go."  
"Let's go."  
Max and Chimaera walked over to where Jessie sat, waiting for Chimaera's return.  
"Hey, what took you so long?" She asked Chimaera.  
"Sorry, I dropped the pitcher," Chimaera said and seeing the question on Jessie's face she continued, "This is Max. She's my twin. I didn't know she was here. Anyway, we're going to go sit with her friends, k?"  
"You can come with." Max said, before Jessie had time to even say hi.  
"O.k. Let me go get some more beer and I'll join you." Jessie said as she got up from the table.  
"Well, let's go. Cindy's dying to meet you," Max said.  
"O.k.," Chimaera grabbed her stuff that had been at the table and they walked over to Max's friends.  
  
  
Part 6  
"Hey boo." Cindy said as the two approached.   
"Max? Which one are you?" Sketchy asked. He was beyond drunk now.  
"Sketchy, I'm wearing the red shirt remember?" She was amused by how fast he could get drunk.   
"Well, sit down and introduce us," Herbal said, coming to Chimaera's rescue.  
"Ok. I'll sit by Cindy, and Chimaera, you sit between Herbal and me. Oh, Jessie can sit between Herbal and Sketchy," Max said as they all sat down. "Let me start this off," Max, continued, "this is my little sister, Chimaera."  
"She's only five minutes older than me, by the way she talks, you'd think it was five years," Chimaera said, before introducing Jessie, "oh, yeah. This is Jessie, my roommate and best friend, other than Max. Now Max, tell us all your friend's names."  
"K. This is Herbal, the drunk is Sketchy, and my homegirl here is Original Cindy."  
"Hey," the two sober ones said as Sketchy just looked even more confused than normal with two Max's sitting with them.  
"Tell us more about yourself, Chimaera," Cindy asked.  
"I'm from Gillette. I was adopted when we were born. Max and I were separated then. I just moved here from Phoenix. I don't know what else to tell you now."  
"Well, you could tell them about how you didn't call to tell me you were coming or about how you didn't call when you got here."  
"Max, chill."  
She recognized the voice as being Logan's. She stood and ran to him.   
Logan was surprised at how she just threw herself into his arms, but after having something like this dropped on her, he could kinda understand.   
Max knew that this would surprise him, but she didn't care. After she kissed him, she grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers in his, which surprised him even more. She led him over to the table where everyone sat half watching her and half talking to Chimaera.   
Chimaera watched Max and Logan walk over and was surprised to see Logan sit in Max's chair and even more surprised to see her sit in his lap and let him put his arms around her.   
Logan and Max seemed not to care that everyone was staring at them and continued to act all cute with each other until Sketchy asked if he was missing something.   
"Hey Logan. Good to see you again," Chimaera said to him.  
"Hey, good to see you too," he replied.  
"Wait you know her?" Max said, turning to face him.  
"I didn't know who she was until a few hours ago. I had her do a job for me."  
"Oh. And what about me? Didn't want me to get hurt? Why didn't you tell me she was here?"  
"She made me promise. I said I'd let her tell you she was here, and before you ask, she was coming to Crash anyway and I didn't tell her that you'd be here."  
"He's right Max. I didn't know that he was your boyfriend or that you'd be here," Chimaera piped up.  
"Ok then. I'll let you both live. But you are gonna explain later, especially you," Max pointed at Chimaera. "Jessie, can I kidnap her tonight? I wanna talk to her."  
"Yeah. I'll take her home and then bring her over," Jessie said, before asking Chimaera.  
"What about my opinion?" Chimaera asked.  
"Don't you wanna spend time with your big sister and her boyfriend?" Max asked her.  
"Of course. I was just making sure I still had the option to run," she said, and seeing the look on Max's face, added, " I'm just kidding."  
"Ok. So Jessie will take you home and then bring you over to our place. I'll write the address for you," Max said as she grabbed the pen Jessie was handing her and a napkin. She quickly scribbled the address and gave it to them. "I'll bring her home when we are done."  
"Ok. C'mon Chimaera. It's been nice to talk to you all. Bye," Jessie said as she and Chimaera grabbed their things.  
"Bye everyone. I'll see you in awhile Max," Chimaera called over her shoulder.  
"Bye," they all called to them.  
"Well we should be going. Are you ready Max?" Logan said.  
"Hmm, what? Oh yeah. We gotta get home and get the guest room ready seeing as how it hasn't been used in a while," Max said, referring to how she preferred to sleep with Logan now.  
"Ok. We'll see you later Boo," Cindy said.  
Herbal and Sketchy both just waved.  
Max stood up and walked away.   
"Where are you going?" Logan asked.  
"To put my bike in the Aztek," she answered in an annoyed tone.  
"I gotta go calm her down before she does something stupid," Logan told Cindy.  
"You do what you gotta do, but be careful with her," Cindy told him. This warning was all too familiar to him by now.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Cindy returned to Herbal and Sketchy's conversation about some dumb topic as Logan ran to catch Max.  
  
  
Part 7  
"Why didn't you tell me that she was here?" Max called from the bedroom, where she was changing.   
"I told you, she made me promise," Logan told her.  
"Whatever," she said as she came into the room wearing her black sweats and his black tank top. She kept walking past him and went onto to the balcony.  
"Why didn't she call me? Why did I pay more attention to her and call her more? Oh well. All that matters now is getting to know her better before Zach found out. Only after she decided to forgive Logan, she went back inside.  
"Logan, I'm sorry. I'm still in shock about this whole thing," she said to him.  
"That's ok. Now come here."  
"Why?" she asked as she walked over to the counter where he stood.  
"This is why," he said as he grabbed her and pulled her closer.  
"Logan don't start anything you can't finish," she told him.  
"Why?" He put his hand under her chin and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Just as he moved on to kiss her neck, Bling came in with Chimaera. They didn't have enough time to really move apart before they entered the room.   
"Are we interrupting?" Bling asked.  
"Of course, but I'll let it slide," Max said with a smile. It was not the first time Bling had caught them in a compromising position.  
"I found Chimaera outside. I thought she was Max. They look so much alike."  
"Well, duh. We're twins," Chimaera said, totally surprising Max and Logan fac, who were now standing so that Max was in front of Logan and his arms were around her.  
"Well, I just came to get something and I'll be leaving," Bling said as he left the room.  
"Ok. Bye Bling," Logan said.  
"Bye," the girls called.  
"C'mon. Let's get you settled in the guest room," Max said as she grabbed Chimaera's bag.  
"Ok. but where will you sleep?" she asked.  
"With Logan, of course," she replied.  
"I'm gonna make some coffee and I'll join you in the living room," he called.  
"Ok," Max called back.  
The girls reached the room and Max set the bag down on the bed. "The bathroom's right there. Towels are on the rack if you want to shower. I'm gonna go out to the living room with Logan, come out when you finish," Max told her.  
"Ok. I'll be out in half an hour or so and this time don't start anything you two can't finish," Chimaera said, with a laugh after seeing the look on Max's face.  
Max shut the door and walked out to join Logan on the couch for some much needed cuddle time.  
  



	4. Part 8 through 10

Part 8  
Chimaera stepped out of the shower half an hour later, feeling refreshed. She went into the guest room and got her pajamas on, then headed out to talk to Max. She found Max sitting with Logan in the living room, watching COPS. It was strange the things that remained after The Pulse. She sat down on a chair as quietly as she could so she wouldn't disturb them. The show was just coming to an end as Max sat up and turned to Chimaera.  
"Do you want Logan here?" she asked her.  
"I don't really care. Are we planning on discussing anything he shouldn't hear?" she replied.  
"Hey. I'm sitting right here," he said, making sure that they still noticed his presence.  
"We know," they both said.  
"So what's the plan?" he asked.  
"Well, do you want to stay here or go to bed?" Max asked him, "I'd personally like to have you here."  
"Then I'll stay, that is if it's alright with you, Chimaera."  
"Whatever."  
"Then it's settled. I'm going to go get some coffee before we get into a deep conversation," Max said jokingly as she got up and walked to the kitchen. She really wanted to leave those two alone to see what Logan said about her.  
After a short period of uncomfortable silence, Chimaera spoke up.  
"So you are in love with Max?"  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"I just want the best for my big sister."  
"Well I try."  
"So how long have you known Max and how did you meet?"  
"It's actually a funny story," Max said as she came out of the kitchen, carrying the tray.  
"I'll let her explain it to you," Logan said, relieved that he wouldn't have to attempt to tell Chimaera the confusing way that he and Max met.  
"Well, we met about seven months ago. I broke in to steal a statue of Bast to fence so I could pay a private investigator to find the other X 5s that escaped. He caught me, I escaped and he got a tape from the building next door where I had made a delivery earlier and by examining it, he managed to track me down. We kinda beat around the bush for awhile before we hooked up," Max said, as she was sitting back down and getting comfortable. "So now that you know the answer to that question, lets get started. How were you treated by Lydecker?"  
"Well," Chimaera began, "since there was four of us, two of us were trained, but still raised like normal children, and two of us were raised a little worse than the rest. Terra and I were the lucky two to be raised normally. Jessica, Jondy's twin, and Alex, Zach's twin, were the two that were raised the other way. When we escaped, they paired up and God only knows where they could be. I pity anyone that crosses them. They were raised to basically hate everyone except Lydecker and a few doctors and soldiers. They can be very violent. I'm actually glad Terra and I paired up, even though she drives me crazy. Well, enough about how I was raised, what about you?"  
"I was raised like the others until we escaped in '09. After that, I lived in a bunch of foster homes. I've managed to forget almost everything about them though. I guess my life really started when I moved to Seattle. Now I have friends, a job, and a boyfriend. The only drawback is Lydecker and his goons trying to find me. It's riskier to stay, but since when have I listened to reason?" Max said, barely taking a breath.  
"I agree with that," Logan spoke up.  
"Hey!" Max said as she elbowed him, "just remember I know where you sleep."  
"Oh, I'm so scared."  
"You should be."  
Chimaera found this flirting rather funny and let it go on while she kind of drifted off to sleep. The next thing she knew, she was in the guest room and Max was covering her up.  
"Hey. Sorry I fell asleep," she said to Max, who had just noticed that she was awake.  
"That's ok. Well, I'm gonna go to our room. Knock if you need anything," Max said as she gave her sister a hug.   
"Ok. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
  
  
Part 9  
Max shut the door to Chimaera's room and walked down the hall to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. She went in to her and Logan's bedroom and got into bed.   
Logan, who had been reading some files, turned to her and said, "Are you ok?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," Max said, obviously preoccupied by something.   
Logan put his files on the table by his bed, "Max, what is it?"   
"Nothing," she hated lying to Logan, but if he knew she was pregnant, he'd try to baby her even more. She wasn't even totally sure that she could make it through. She was already taking more Tryptophan to make sure she didn't lose the baby to seizures. She knew that there was no telling how long this pregnancy would last with the feline DNA in her. She had to tell Logan, but how?   
"Oh, well," she thought, "maybe Chimaera can help me. I'll ask her in the morning." With that, Max, kissed Logan goodnight and rolled over and went to sleep.  
Logan knew something was up, but decided to let her sleep and went back to his reading.  
When Max woke up eight hours later, she noticed he wasn't next to her and got up to look for him. She heard voices coming from the kitchen.  
"Just ask her Logan," Chimaera said.  
"But are you really sure that's what's wrong with, Max?" he said just as she walked in.  
"Hey, where's my coffee?" Max said.  
"Here," he said, handing her a mug, "Chimaera thinks she knows what wrong with you."  
"I told you nothing is wrong with me," Max said nervously. "How could she possibly know?" she asked herself.   
"Max, I know what's wrong don't hide it," Chimaera said to her.  
"How can you possibly know what is wrong with me? Are you in my head? Do you know what I am thinking? No! Just lay off," Max shouted, immediately regretting it. Any more of these emotional outbursts and that Chimaera's suspicions would be confirmed. She had to tell them before they found out on their own. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's not my fault, well not entirely. We can blame Logan too." "Oh smooth Max, real smooth," she thought to herself.  
"Oh God," Logan said, as leaned on the counter for support.  
"Don't blame God, Logan, you were there too," Max found his reaction rather humorous.  
"I told you. Pay up," Chimaera said, sticking her hand out.  
Max just laughed as shock subsided and reality set in on Logan.  
"How far? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.  
"Near as I can tell, three months. I've known for almost two. And you baby me enough. I didn't want to get your hopes up until I knew for sure."  
Chimaera was beginning to feel like a third wheel and started to back out of the room. The motion caught Max's attention and she quickly turned to face her, "Don't think you're leaving. Someone has to help me with him," she said, gesturing to Logan, who still looked dazed.  
Chimaera just laughed.  
  
  
  
Part 10  
Once Logan regained his composure, well as much as he could with what he'd just found out, they began to discuss doctors that could be trusted enough to examine Max. After some time, they agreed on Sam, Logan's doctor and friend, and made an appointment for later in the day.  
Two hours later, the three were in the Aztek and headed for Sam's office. Chimaera hadn't wanted to come, but Max had convinced her. She felt like a third wheel, but it was her sister that had her worried. She had seen what happened to some X 5's during pregnancy and was scared for Max's safety. It wasn't that she didn't want any nieces or nephews, she just wanted to be able to get to know Max better.  
They arrived at Sam's office and he ushered them right into his office.  
"Hi Logan, hi Max, hi, uh-oh, which one is Max?" Sam was confused by Chimaera's presence and since Logan was still in a bit of shock, Max explained the situation to him.  
"This is Chimaera, my identical twin," she said to Sam.  
"Oh, ok. Hi Chimaera, I'm Sam Carr," he said, offering his hand.  
"Hi," she replied as she shook it.  
"Ok Max, now let's get you up here and check and this baby out," Sam said.  
"Ok," Max climbed up onto the table and the exam began.  
A few minutes later, Sam was finished.  
"Everything seems fine to me. Just make sure you take these daily," he handed her a box of pre-natal vitamins, "and no more playing super hero."  
"I'll try," she replied hoping down. "Come on Logan."  
"Thanks Sam," Logan called as Max and Chimaera lead him to the car.   
Once they were in the Aztek and headed for home, Max looked into the box. There was a small note folded up in the bottom corner. Being as curious as she was, she pulled everything out to get to it. She grabbed it from the box and unfolded it as Chimaera leaned over the seat. Together they read it.   
"Oh God!" was the comment from them both.  



	5. Part 11

Part 11  
"I do not like how that sounds. Tell me now," Logan said, as he pulled over to the side of the road.  
"Um, Max. You tell him," Chimaera said, backing into her seat.  
"Um, well, yeah. Sam did an ultrasound or something and well, umm, we're having twins," Max managed to tell him as she slipped into shock.  
"Oh God," Logan was back to his original shock load.  
"Like I said earlier, don't blame God, you were there too."  
Logan shut off the car, "Max, can you be serious? Where are we gonna put two babies?"  
"We have months to figure that out. Calm down and breath," Max was humored by his reaction.  
"You're right. I need to calm down. I can't drive like this," Logan was starting to calm down, slightly.  
"Move over, I'm going to drive," Max told him.  
Logan readily agreed.  
When they got home, there were three messages on the machine. One was from a contact, one was from Normal, and one was from Bling. The one from Bling was a congratulatory call.   
"Max must've told him earlier," he thought to himself.  
"Logan, can I use your phone?" Chimaera called to him.  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
"See, I told you there was nothing wrong with me," Max said coming up behind him and putting her arms around his waist.  
"Seriously Max, don't you think this is dangerous?" he asked, pulling her around to meet him.  
"I've thought about the risks, but the reward is greater. Besides, I doubled my daily intake of Tryptophan and I haven't had any seizures since. Please stop worrying. I've been through a lot more than you think."  
"Ok, it's your choice," he said as he kissed her forehead.  
While they were talking, Chimaera had called Jessie. She told Jessie what was going on and asked her to bring some more stuff by, since she was staying again. Logan wanted her there for a couple days, at least, to help settle Max down. She gave Jessie the address and said goodbye.  
Not knowing what she might walk in on, Chimaera entered the room cautiously.  
"Jessie is on her way," she said, sitting down on the couch and picking up a magazine from the coffee table.  
"O.k. Is she staying for dinner?" Logan asked.  
"Probably."  
"I'm gonna go set the table. Max, you wanna answer the door?" Logan said, gesturing to the table and door, where someone had just knocked.  
"No, she won't. I'm gonna do it," Chimaera said. Before anyone could protest, she was already ushering Jessie in.   
"Come on. We're gonna eat," she said, as she took her stuff from Jessie.  
"I wasn't planning on staying for dinner," Jessie said.  
"You have to, I made too much," Logan said, coming into the room.  
"Oh, alright."  
"Come on, we're starving!" Max said, dragging Logan to the dining room.  
Chimaera and Jessie laughed and followed them.  
  
  



	6. Part 12

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a huge case of writers block. Sorry it's so short, but it is summer and I will have more time. Saturday nights are my writing nights, so I hope to have weekly updates on Sundays.  
  
  
  
Part 12  
"It smells great Logan," Jessie commented.  
"Thanks," he replied.  
"So, Chimaera, have you told Jessie the good news?" Max asked.  
"You're not…" Jessie started to say.  
"Pregnant? No, Max is," she thought it was funny what Max had done to scare Jessie.  
"Oh. Oh! Wow! Congratulations!" Jessie said, with a relieved look on her face.  
"Thanks. And that's not the best part, I'm having twins!" Max said.  
"That's so cool!" Jessie said.  
"Yeah, I guess it is," Logan said, still not quite sure what was really happening to him,   
"Don't mind me. I'm going from being basically single, to engaged and a parent," Logan said, giving Max's hand a quick squeeze.  
"Wait a minute! When did we get engaged?" Max asked, with a look of extreme confusion.  
"Right now."  
Logan turned to Max, as Chimaera pulled a small black box out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
"Max, will you…." Logan started to ask.  
"Logan, why do you even bother asking? You know what I'm gonna say," Max, her eyes wet with tears, threw her arms around his neck.  
"Yes," she whispered into his ear.  



End file.
